ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
New Beginnings
New Beginnings 'is the first episode of [[Ben 10: Omniverse Good VS Evil|'Ben 10: Omniverse Good VS Evil.]] 'Synopsis' The episode begins with clown faced robbers stealing weaponry. Zombozo then walks in and tells them to hurry up so they go faster. Ben runs in and tells them to stop but Zombozo signals them to fire at ben telling him he knew Ben would come because he made an easy enough crime path to follow he then runs off and his villains then keep firing at Ben. " Don't think so time to go hero" ben then pushes down the omnitrix turning him into Cannonbolt. "oh no Zombozo never said anything about this" said the robber. " Really it should have been in the job description now your in my way boys it Cannonbolt time" said Cannonbolt. Cannonbolt richoched off the wall hitting the three men one at a time until they were all defeated. Gwen and Rook ran in "You could've waited for us but it looks like you have everything under control" said Gwen. "Not yet guys Zombozo has the alien tech and is on the move gonna need a speedy guy for this" said Canonbolt. He pushed down the omnitrix and turned into Fasttrack. " Ben wait for us your not alone in this" said Rook. "No time I have to get Zombozo keep up" said Fasttrack. Fasttrack then ran off. "Does he ever wait for us come on" said Gwen. Meanwhile Fasttrack zooms around Bellwood looking for Zombozo only to find him on top of a building Fasttrack quickly runs up a wall with Gwen and Rook following via energy platforms." Hahahahaha with these Techadorian Zillinger Blasters" said Zombozo. Ben as Fasttrack then appears with Gwen and Rook ready to attack only for Zombo zo to begin firing. Gwen puts up a Mana shield. " I can't hold on it's to strong" said Gwen. " I wont be able to hold him off either Ben"said Rook."I wont be able to dodge either for a fat old fart in a clown suit he is very quick these blast are fire based therefore"said Fasttrack. Ben as Fasttrack pushes the omnitrix again and turns into Articguana. " Bring.....it...on ....pops"said Articguana." You codfish you think you can defeat me"said Zombozo. Zombozo began firing continuously but Articguana froze all the beams then the weaponry. "Oh no their all frozen they'll never work again you fool I will destroy you"said Zombozo angrily. Zombozo then grabbed a giant mallet out of his pocket."Do....you...really...think...that...hammer...can...defeat...me"said Articguana. Articguana then shoots a massive blast of ice against Zombozo which envelops him in ice freezing him and then turns back to ben." That should hold him thanks for the help guys calling plumber in this quadrant to take Zombozo into custody Ben out"said Ben. "Help you never let us do anything stop acting like a loner and let us pitch in"said Gwen. "She is right ben we a re not useless"said Rook. " Sorry guys I just wanted to defeat him come on I'll make up for it with some smoothies lets go guys"said Ben. Meanwhile a spacehip approaches Earth. " This planet is beautiful once I exterminate the Human race and take down it's protector I will rule this world im coming for you Benjamin Kirby Tennyson"said a mysterious voice. Meanwhile Ben and co are at Mr Smoothies."Come on Gwen give me a break I bought you a smoothie"said Ben."First of all this smoothy tastes like Cat food secondly I have'nt forgiven you"said Gwen."Why not"said Ben. "Because you completely ignored us during the chase oh yeah please don't do that again" said Rook."Look Ben im sorry ever since Kevin left I haven't been in it"said Gwen." Well it's not my fault he went ot Osmos V to learn how to control his powers"said Ben."You two need to calm down before......BAAAANNGG."What was that"said Ben." It came from the Orphanage come on"said Gwen. Ben and co ran to the Orphanage only to find it in ruin and most of the children deceased. "This is terrible who would do this"said Ben. Suddenly a giant figure came out of the Orphanage. "You did this"said Rook". "Yes I did I am Khyber soon to be ruler of this planet and its lustrous elements neal before me plumber and bring ben 10 to me"said Khyber."right here ugly lets do it Rook Gwen help the wounded"said Ben. Ben and Rook Battled Khyber. Rook flew on his jet pack and blasted him with his Omega Blaster knocking him to the ground and ben turned into XLR8 to fight. Gwen healed some of the wounded until she came across a little girl she appeared wounded greatly. Gwen healed her and she came to."Hello im Gwen im here to help you"said Gwen."Im Christine please help me" said Christine."I will come on"said Gwen. Rook and XLR8 appear to not do any damage. Khyber then blasts them with a blast of wind into a building."We are not getting anywhere with this guy Rook"said XLR8. "I know he appears to be able to control the elements"said Rook. "well he won't control me"said XLR8. XLR8 ran up to Khyber only to be blasted by his electrokinesis ability and changes back unconcious."Ben 10 is defeated the world is mine haahahahahahahaah"said Khyber. Christine ran away from Gwen up to Khyber" You evil man you hurt my friends"said Christine."What is this a survivor you burn with the rest of humanity"said Khyber. Khyber shot blasts of fire at Christine incinerating her."hahahahahah"laughed Khyber."How could you"said Gwen."MURDERER" yelled Rook. Out of his rage Rook began throwing grenades that exploded on impact blasting him away. Gwen threw energy disks at his face and body doing major damage."I will not be defeated"said Khyber. "Are you sure" Yelled Ben. ben then pushed down the Omnitrix turning into Eatle." You think a puny Oryctini will defeat me I will rule the Rivers the Mountains the Sky and the Vegetation"said Khyber." Well Tree hugger how about a fight to the finish"said Eatle." I will destroy you"said Khyber. Khyber Bended rocks and through them continuously at Eatle but Eatle ate them all and his fin began charging until he had to fire."Geronimo"said Eatle."What"said Khyber. Eatle blasted Khyber through several buildings defeating him ben then turned human. "I will return Ben 10 you have not seen the last of me" said Khyber. He then teleported into his ship and flew off." Wow we make a pretty good team you guys are right together where unstoppable im ready to face whatever comes our way its just a new beginning"said ben. 'Major Events' *Cannonbolt,Artiguana,Fasttrack,XLR8 and Eatle make their first Re-appearance *Khyber is introduced *The team meet an orphan girl but she is killed by Khyber *Zombozo returns Character Debut *Khyber 'Characters' *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Rook *Christine(Death) 'Villains' *3 Clown masked robbers *Zombozo *Khyber Aliens Used *Canonbolt(First Re-appearance) *Fasttrack(First Re-appearance) *Articguana(First Re-appearance) *XLR8(First Re-appearance) *Eatle(First Re-appearance) 'Trivia' *This is the first episode to Ben 10: Omniverse Good VS Evil. *This episode contains the first deaths in the series so far. *Kevin is revealed to be training on Osmos V Category:Episodes Category:Episode Lists